


Day 3 - Gingerbread House

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Characters from Dad, December writing prompt, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Tumblr, itjammy, spoiler characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt from itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters fromDad.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 3





	Day 3 - Gingerbread House

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

Red had given you a box. You looked it over, confused. “it’s a gingerbread village kit. you’re gonna help me build ‘em,” your son said. You tilted your head. Why do you have to build a village? “it’s for the party, remember? papyrus is throwing a party for some friends,” Red said. Papyrus? Oh. The chipper one. Why was he throwing a party?

“Do you need help, Master Alpha?” Ariel asked, walking into the dining room. You raised up the box. Ariel giggled and walked up to you. “Let’s see. Gingerbread Village, huh? I guess Master Papyrus is going all out this year,” she said, opening the box. “Here’s the instructions,” handing you a piece of paper, “and here are your tools. Now, the white frosting is what’s going to hold the houses together along with any decorations you’re going to want to put on it. The colored frosting is part of the decorations. For example, if you want one of the doors to be red, use the red frosting to color the door. There should be something here to smear the frosting so you won’t use too much…”

You looked over the frosting, wandering how to use it like glue. “Here you go, Master Alpha,” Ariel said, handing you a bag with a tube at the corner. “You’ll need to empty the white frosting into here for easy use. I’ll make some more for the other frostings.”

Using the frosting, you tried to build the house that was on the box. Red hadn’t said anything once the human maid had entered the scene. Once she was gone, he spoke up, whining, “i swear, she likes you more than me. didn’t even ask if _i_ needed help.”

“RED!” Edge called, startling the older skeleton. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING DAD! I SWEAR!” The tall skeleton walked over to you to see how you were doing. Your house…wasn’t looking so good. In fact, it was a bit slanted. “YOU’RE DOING WELL! KEEP IT UP! HERE!” Edge grabbed some more pieces after you were done with your first house. “I’LL HOLD IT UP AS YOU ‘GLUE’ IT TOGETHER!”

You heard Red grumble a bit as he worked on his own gingerbread house. Ariel came back just as you finished your second house. “Here you go, Master Alpha.” She placed some bags at the side of your house. “I also brought a spoon to help smear the frosting.” “SMEAR THE FROSTING? WHY?” Edge asked, watching you as you looked over the spoon and the red frosting. “I forgot that you weren’t able to help last year. The spoon is to help smear the colored frosting so that the creator doesn’t use too much.” It looked like you wanted to use the red frosting for the roof, so Ariel helped guide your hands to decorate.

“The candies in those packets could be used to stick to the frosting to help make the house pop out.”

“I SEE! OH! I THINK WE STILL HAVE SOME HALLOWEEN CANDY FROM WHEN BLUE MADE THOSE SPOOKY GINGERBREAD HOUSES! NOW, WHERE DID HE PUT THEM?”

Edge walked away from the table to go look for said candy. “ya know, y’all are cutting in some quality father-son time,” Red grumbled.

“thanks, red.”

Both Red and Ariel jumped at Mutt’s sudden voice. You looked up and gave him a wave in greeting. You noticed that he had _three_ houses done, fully decorated and everything. You gave him a thumbs up. He gave you one right back. “When did you get here, Master Mutt?” Ariel asked, letting go of your hands. You went back to decorating your house as the three talked to one another.

By the time Papyrus and the others came back from the store, you, your sons, and Ariel had made _thirty_ houses. The party was three weeks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 3. Haven't worked on day 4 yet. Still can't figure out what to do with a topic like 'ribbon'.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
